orangeloungeradiofandomcom-20200216-history
The OLR Drinking Game
A drinking game created by the fans and hosts of the show. Over the course of 2008 many fans contributed to the drinking game and have also included the stations Wednesday (DMNsanity) and Saturday (Travis Donovan Live) Shows. '''As a reminder. Without proper supervision and a little common sense the "OLR Drinking game" can lead to serious injury and very possibly death.'' '''OLR DOES NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE OR IRRESPONSIBLE DRINKING, OR DRIVING UNDER THE INFLUENCE. DRINK RESPONSIBLY, DESIGNATE A DRIVER! Rules of the Drinking Game Take a shot when (or otherwise designated)... Skie *Mentions hes gay, or something about 'gaymers' *Uses the Harry Potter reference in referring to JT *Says 'FIRED!' *Mentions 'The Bet'/EOJ/Tingle *Tells a joke noone laughs at or is met with resounding silence *Forgets to turn off the playlist causing the FU music to play during "How was your gaming week?" (or any other mis-cued music) *Derails Jamie trying to read an e-mail, resulting in a deep irritated sigh from Jamie, drink *Mentions his love of Journey *has to do a 2nd take starting the show/part b over for whatever reason (laughing fits, technical difficulties, etc.) or otherwise 'marked as an edit' *Every time Rob says "Live radio Boys and Girls" or anything, then "Boys and Girls" take a shot. *Describes something as "rad." DarkSakura *Gives an FU to bad drivers, her co-workers, or to stupid people in general *Mentions TaQ (or her love of) *Mentions Shermie the cat *Praises the awesomness of Salads, Burritos or Newcastle *Says 'Rob. Rob. Rob.' (Per instance, not actual 'Rob' *Everytime she flips off Rob or the webcam *Says 'reject false icons' as her final thought LOKI *Bashes Macs/iPods/Apple *Brings up his dislike of the Karaoke performances/refusal to do anymore *Makes an off-color comment about something *Says "Anyways" before starting a story *Rants about Skylanders (The new Spyro spinoff which requires use of additional $8 dollar figures, each sold seperately.) Under Sedation Live 5.0 *Every time Ranma reminds Travis about putting up the "damn" Podcasts. take a shot *Every time Travis yells LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE, take a shot of Jack (or if you're feeling brave, chug till he stops *Every time Travis plays an embarrassing clip of Rob from USL 1.0/2.0, take a shot *Every time Travis takes a shot at Rob, take a shot. *Every time theres a Conference Call Cluster Fuck (2 or more guest on skype at once), down 2 beers *Every time Travis does the sex quiz, have a Guinness *Everytime ssj100matt calls up to talk Hockey, drink 1 bottle/can or Molson Canadian and 1 bottle/can of Labatt Blue *Everytime Dj_darkknight calls up to talk Nascar (or racing in general), down a can of Budwiser (or Coors) and crush the empty can on your head (bonus points if you do it in a wife beater) Drewnami *Makes a bad joke that makes the hosts groan: drink. *References joke book: drink. *References OLR archive or old-schoolness: finish drink. *Issues challenge to host or chatter: drink. *Mentions ANY MMO on "How Was Your Gaming Week": two drinks. *(If in chatroom) Retaliatory kick: drink. *Kick-war with DMN or Ranma: one drink for every kick. Misty *Types "lol" or "XD" in response to a Drewnami joke, take one shot *Types "XD" with more than one "D" on it in response to a Drewnami joke, multiply number of shots by the amount of "D"s that are there *Mentions an episode that happened within the past two months of when it's being mentioned, take one shot. If any older episodes are mentioned, take two shots. *''Alternately'', take one shot for a reference from a show that's at least two months old, two shots if it's episodes 91-169, three shots if episode 90 or earlier, with the exception of episode 69: take four shots if episode 69 is mentioned. *Mentions "Anime Central" or "ACen" at all, take one shot. If it is within the two months preceding the next occurance of the convention, take two shots. If it is more than one week but not more than one month after the convention is over, take three shots. DarkTetsuya *Mentions La-Mulana or anything related to it: eat some curry, then take a shot SakuraMaxX Take a shot when SakuraMaxX... *Leave the chatroom without any notice *Mentions Crysis *Mentions that Ragnarok Online 2 isn't working on his computer *Complains about Windows Vista *Makes a random F.U. that comes out of nowhere *Yells out another user's name Misc *If the show goes too far off-topic/comes to a screeching halt *If it's over food, take a Jello Shot. *Someone references a popular 'in-joke' (Yaris, Dustcap, Dragonforce) *Every time the Olive Garden gets mentioned *Every time Zaku/Ranma/Ravensdolphin call (if the 3 call, it's 3 different shots) *Take a shot every time the ferret appears *Chug a can of Guiness every time Rob writes an angry letter to the show *Have a Sake Bomb every time Rob goes back to FF11. Note: DarkSakura must yell "addict!" in order for it to count. *Every time an answer of "Cylon Occupied Caprica" or "Iraqi Suicide Babies" is used in Match Game, drink. *Take a shot everytime the hosts bash Sony after a story (bonus shot if 'Captain Crayola' or any other Kaz Hirai reference is made.) *Every time Bobby Blackwolf declares that ferrets are banned, take a shot. *Every time therobd quotes the Segata Sanshiro commercial, take a shot. *Anytime the show is completley fucked beyond all repair, quickly open your bottle of finest black muscat and chug